


One Direction (One Way)

by Courtneyand1D4EVA



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyand1D4EVA/pseuds/Courtneyand1D4EVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Directions Harry Styles has a twin sister that no one has ever met until now. Will Courtney Robinson-Styles find love in the band or just lose everything she has ever known?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction (One Way)

Courtney’s pace quickened the closer she got to Harry. The sudden contact, even though Harry had prepared himself knocked him off balance. As Harry stumbled back with his arms wrapped around Courtney’s body. His body finally had stabilised so he spun Courtney in a continuous circular motion. Caught up in the moment Courtney hadn’t realised however many people were standing in the living room along with Harry. Until a loud, deep cough brought Courtney back down to earth making her wonder who was in Harry’s house and why?  
Releasing her grip on Harry she slowly slid down his in one quick motion, as she has done many times when they were children. Turning her body around to find out who interrupted her and her brother’s moment. As eyes locked on four of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Courtney knew these boys straight away from all the posters of her brother’s band. However Courtney knew the boys the boys didn’t know Courtney.

*FLASHBACK*  
Watching the X-Factor final over and over again showed Courtney that her 16 year old twin wouldn’t be home again. As Simon Cowell offered them a record deal she knew that would probably be the last time she ever saw him for a long time. When a sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Going to open the door Courtney had hoped that it would be Harry but the chances seemed unlikely. The creaking of the door followed by a familiar voice made Courtney feel save again.  
“Hey Core, miss me.” Harry spoke with a bright cheerful expression.  
“H-bear, OMG you were so good,” Courtney ranted.  
“Really? Thanks so we need to talk”  
“Oh no did I do something wrong?” Courtney inquired  
“No Core. But you know how mum got remarried to Hank?” Harry spoke with a worried tone.  
“Yeah Haz I know,” replied Courtney with curiosity.  
“Well could you do me a favour. I need you to go to mum with me a get your last name changed.”  
“What? Why would I do that? What is the matter with my last name?”  
“Core, I’ve seen the ugliness of the industry and I’ve seen people’s sisters and family’s split about. Their siblings trying to kill themselves and I can’t lose you. So if only your friends know then you’ll be save so from now on I’m hoping you can change your last name to Robinson?” Harry asked at a rapid pace.  
“Anything for you H-Bear,” Courtney muttered under her breath.  
“And one more thing that you might be more concerned about.”  
“Go one Haz.”  
“I’m not going to introduce you to the band members, so if they ever come here to visit you need to go in your room or stay at a friend’s house.” Harry whispered in a worried voice.  
“WHAT!” Courtney pretty much yelled so loud the whole neighbourhood could probably hear it.  
“I’m sorry Core but it will be safer for you.”  
“I understand H-bear. It’s just I’m your twin so I thought maybe I would be more involved.”  
“Soz Core.” Harry spoke with a hint of sympathy.  
Courtney asked a legitimate question with a tone of worry, “Will I still get to talk to you?”  
Harry stared at her with tears threating to escape his eyes, “Of course you daft worse looking clone of me.”  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for how short it is I'm sorry. Tell me what you think! And hey thanks. BTW i'm thinking of writing a Larry fanfic so if you have any ideas please tell me


End file.
